


loving me is as easy as pie

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, I’m a cop.” A voice Derek never heard says. “I can deal with creepy neighbors who steal people’s shit.” He barks out a laugh. “The only thing that worries me is all the noise his dog makes. God, that’s annoying.”</p><p>Derek snorts. The only reason Donatello might have barked is because he heard Jackson’s voice. Like owner, like dog, Laura usually says. “You know what else is annoying?” Derek says, trying not to trip over yet another box. “All the boxes blocking the hall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving me is as easy as pie

When Derek steps out of the elevator, he’s not entirely surprised to see the hall blocked by boxes of all shapes and sizes. His next-door neighbor moved out last month and it’s actually a miracle that the apartment has been empty for so long.

So yeah, Derek is not surprised to find out he has new neighbor, but it doesn’t stop him from sighing anyway, because neighbors are a fucking menace. The last guy wouldn’t stop knocking on his door to ask for sugar, a screwdriver or – in a not so memorable day – a _shirt._

“Seriously, you’re going to love this building.” Someone is saying. As Derek steps over a box he recognizes Jackson’s voice. _Great_ , he sighs. Just everything Derek needed. “You’re not going to like your neighbor, though. I’m pretty sure he’s a serial killer but I can’t prove it.” Derek is pretty sure _he’s_ the neighbor Jackson is talking about, and he rolls his eyes. Six months since he snapped at Jackson for parking his car on Derek’s spot and the guy is still not over it. “He’s an asshole too, so don’t let your door open or he might steal your shit.”

“Dude, I’m a cop.” A voice Derek never heard says. “I can deal with creepy neighbors who steal people’s shit.” He barks out a laugh. “The only thing that worries me is all the noise his dog makes. God, that’s annoying.”

Derek snorts. The only reason Donatello might have barked is because he heard Jackson’s voice. _Like owner, like dog,_ Laura usually says. “You know what else is annoying?” Derek says, trying not to trip over yet another box. “All the boxes blocking the hall.”

Jackson jumps, and quickly turns to glare at him, while the new guy flushes red. Derek will give him the benefit of a doubt, mostly because he seems really ashamed of what they had been saying, and not because he looks like a porn star.

No seriously, how is that mouth even _real._

“Oh, hi. Sorry, Jackson was just –” The guy starts babbling, but Derek only raises a hand and he stops.

“Don’t bother, I’m used to it.” He raises an eyebrow at Jackson, smirks when the man winces and looks down. “Welcome to the building.” Once inside his own apartment, Derek laughs so hard even Don gives him a curious look.

–

“No, Laura – I don’t know what mom bought for your birthday.” Derek insists. Don barks happily on the floor – he _loves_ Laura. “Don says hi.”

“Aaahhh!” Even without seeing his sister’s face he knows she’s smiling happily. “I knew you loved me!”

“My _dog_ loves you.”

“Your dog loves me, because _you_ love me.” She laughs. “I love you, too, little brother.” Derek rolls his eyes, tries – and fails – not to smile. When he’s about to tell Laura to fuck off, someone starts knocking on his door.

“Hey, I gotta go.” He says, ignores Laura’s teasing. “Call Cora, maybe she knows what mom bought.” He finishes the call despite his sister’s protests and walks towards the door only to find his neighbor looking awkwardly at him. “Can I help you?”

“Look, I’m sorry.” He blurts out. “I barely moved in and I don’t need enemies right now.”

Derek raises his eyebrow. “Enemies?”

“Yeah, you know – please don’t steal my stuff.” He says. “Fuck, I did it again. I know you’re not going to steal anything, it’s just that Jackson said you –”

“Jackson is a liar.” Derek says, quickly. He’s trying really hard not to stare at the guys’ lips, but he doesn’t know how long he’s going to resist. “And I’m not going to take your things. Unless, of course you leave them blocking the hall, then I’ll have to throw them out the window.”

The guy laughs nervously, and Derek preens silently as he watches the guy try to figure out whether Derek is joking or not. “Sure, absolutely. My things will be out of your way by tomorrow morning, I promise – _oh_ , a dog!”

Derek startles, looks down to see Don sniffing the new neighbor curiously. “I thought you said they are annoying.”

To Derek’s surprise, the guy smiles. “Only the ones that don’t look this cute.” He gets on his knees – and _fuck_ , that’s a nice view – and reaches out to pet Don. “Besides, he stopped barking, right? I guess he missed you.” The guy winks as Don licks his hand.

Derek takes a deep breath. That’s the last thing he needed tonight.

“Or he only hates Jackson.”

The guy laughs again. _Is he always doing that?_ “Like owner, like dog, I guess.” When Derek doesn’t deny, he laughs again.

“He’s an English Bulldog, right? I always wanted one.”

Derek nods. “His name is Donatello.”

“Like the turtle?” Derek scoffs. This guy and Cora would be really good friends.

“Like the sculptor.”

“Oh.” He looks down at Don again. “Hi, Donatello. I’m Stiles, your new neighbor.” He scratches behind Don’s ear and the dog basically melts into Stiles’ touch. _Damn you, Don._ “My best friend is a vet and he’s really nice, but I bet you hate vets, right buddy?”

“He already has a vet.” Derek grunts, suddenly irritated over the attention his dog is getting. Laura would be laughing her ass off over this.

Stiles arches an eyebrow at him. “I’m not trying to steal your dog, dude.” He says, stands up. Derek recoils, suddenly ashamed. “Just wanted to apologize for what I said.” Stiles smiles at Don again, and Derek’s heart does a complicated dance inside his chest. “You look like a nice guy, if your dog is something to go by. And Jackson is kind of an asshole really – he was only talking to me because of my parking spot.”

“The parking spot is really important to him.” Derek says, rolling his eyes. Jackson’s obsession to always be better than everybody else is going to get him in trouble one of these days and Derek will be in the front row to watch the aftermath and laugh.

“I figured.” Stiles smiles. “Well, I gotta go finish my dinner. See you around, neighbor.” He waves at him, reaches out to pet Don again. “Bye, little guy.”

“My name is Derek.” He blurts out, sounding much more confident than he really feels. “And I have dinner ready if you want to come in.”

Stiles’ eyes soften and he grins happily. “You sure?”

“You can play with Don if you want.” He swallows heavily, curses himself for being so stupid.

Stiles doesn’t seem to mind though. “With an offer like that, how can I refuse?” He laughs. Derek steps aside to give him space to walk inside the apartment.“But you should know that Don is not the reason why I’m staying.”

Derek smiles, closes the door behind them and moves closer to Stiles. “Good, because Don is not the reason why I asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Three years later when Stiles and Derek finally decide to move in together, they find a girlfriend for Don and they all live happily ever after.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
